


Chipped Teeth and Broken Noses

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Childhood Memories, amateur dentistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the babies need to chill out and Dadan has pretty well given up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipped Teeth and Broken Noses

It was a story they told no one. It was something everyone at Grey Terminal wondered about them. Considering how well known the two were, it was something they ended up being recognized by. They really didn’t care if it was something used to identify them, they were stronger than any of the jackasses there anyways. For years, new comers were cautioned with tales of the boys with the crooked nose and the missing canine.

They could only imagine what those demons masquerading as children did to get that to happen. Some told tales of great battles, others told stories of equally monstrous parents to give such a nose. Neither were correct (at least in the way that they were thinking).

The real story was a lot more anticlimactic and a lot funnier if you weren’t either. It took place when both child demons were even younger than they already were. When the story took place, the two were a little over the age of six. Though they were young, to the residents of the trash heap they were to be feared. Already at such a young age, it was clear to everyone living there that they were going to be real monsters when they were grown, and could only pray that either some freak accident got rid of them or they took off for greener pastures and richer merchants before they got too monstrous. This was supposed to be the weakest of all the Blues. If children like this were popping up here, what kind of monsters were going come out of this generation?

Though they really had every right to be scared of these two, they were merciless and strong. They also never seen any signs of anyone looking after them, which was also terrifying. How could two kids just be out in the world already raising themselves? What were they?

Regardless of what the people said about how scary they were, they were still kids and had their fair share of fuck ups. This instant just so happened to be one of those moments.

It was just like any other day, they got together around noon and went out to go find something to eat. This meant that they had to go hunting. The menu today involved boar. In fact, it was just boar. Neither of them could really do anything fancy with it. They just focused mainly on whether it was cooked all the way through or not. So long as that was done, they were fine.

The target was in their sight. The boar was going down. Both boys were ready to strike, their pipes at the ready. They kept their eyes on it, ready to strike, neither boy had noticed the other taking aim at the same pig. Both were sure that they were going to surprise the other with the sheer size of the beast. Exploiting the opportunity when the beast was distracted as it grazed, both boys leapt at it.

Instead of the beast, both boys ended up on the receiving end of the other’s blow, Sabo taking it to the mouth, and Ace to the nose. The boar was long gone by the time the two looked up. It was clear that it had figured out what was going to happen if it didn’t. Neither boy knew how to react to what had just taken place. Both stared at the other as their brains tried to piece together what had happened, because neither really had time to figure out what was happening before it was too late.

No words were exchanged as they ran over to the river too look themselves over. Ace struggled to straighten out his nose a little, but the damage was really already done. Sabo stared at the nearly completely broken tooth. Both refused to look at the other so they wouldn’t see the tears in their eyes, though they’d probably be more fixated on the blood that had successfully made a mess of both of their shirts.

Really it was a mess in every way. They had both minorly maimed each other, and their meal had got away. It was obvious that neither of them were really interested in going after anything else at this point. They thought it best to just regroup later and try again then, because nothing productive was going to get done now.

Needless to say the bandits were shocked when he stormed back up to the hut, the front of his shirt covered in now crusted over blood and dried blood smeared across his cheek from when he made an attempt to wipe a little away before he gave up. It didn’t take long before Dadan had spotted him and freaked out. Ace acted indifferent towards it, took some food and some clean clothes and decided to crash in his room for a bit. He moved things in front of the door to get across the message. It was recived as Dadan soon accepted it and moved on with her life, deciding that the brat would eventually have to come to her if it got bad enough.

And eventually, she was kinda right. Ace did come out of his room a little over an hour later. Once again she was ignored in favour of him going straight to Magra.

“Hey, Magra. Make me some oatmeal.” He ordered.

“Aren’t you missing a ‘please’ there, brat?” Dadan snarked from the other end of the room, briefly catching Ace’s attention.

“I’m not talking to you, you old hag.” Ace scoffed, as he turned his back on her. She rolled her eyes and gave Magra a nod to give him the go ahead to listen to the brat’s orders. He was damn lucky that she was feeling nice today. Had she not, he would have had to work for it or make it himself.

When it was finished, Ace simply took the bowl and started to make his way back to the forest. Needless to say Dadan wasn’t thrilled with the idea of the brat running off with one of her nice bowls.

“And where do you think you’re going brat?” She questioned. Ace gave her an annoyed expression, before flipping her off and running into the forest depths. Had she not known better, she would have chased after him. She knew now that it was a fool’s errand and would just have to go looking for the bowl later.

Ace had a vague idea of where Sabo was. If he hung out at their treasure tree long enough, Sabo would show up. It was deep enough in, and no one really went that deep, so he didn’t have to worry about staying there for too long and someone getting suspicious. Luck was on his side, as Sabo was already up there, counting the money.

Climbing up one handed was a little challenging, but he could do it. He eventually ended up up there, and sat down next to Sabo, putting the bowl in front of him. Sabo knew the way Ace did things, and he probably saw that it was his tooth that he fucked up.

“Thanks Ace.” He said, taking the bowl, getting a grunt in response. It was quiet as he ate. Ace wasn’t really much of a talker, especially when he’s in a bad mood like this. Sabo didn’t really mind, but he would have preferred Ace saying something as to take his mind off of the sharp pain he felt when he ate.

It seemed Sabo was going to get his wish, as moments after he finished, Ace turned to him.

“Open your mouth.”

“What?”

“Just do it.” It was weird, but Sabo listened. Ace was by no means a dentist, but it didn’t take one to see that that tooth (or what was left) needed to come out. Sabo was skeptical when he left, terrified didn’t even begin to describe how he felt when Ace came back with some rope and string. It was a quick match, as in strength, Ace had him out matched, and he really wasn’t in a sound state of mind. He was quickly taken down and rendered unconscious.

Ace had taken this chance to tie him to a tree, and take out the problem tooth himself. He wrapped the string around it, and the other to his pipe. With a mighty sing, Ace used all his strength to pull out the trouble tooth. The broken tooth came flying out of his mouth.

By the time he awoke, Sabo was laying against the tree, a shooting pain in his mouth, and his cravat shoved in there. What the hell had happened, and what had Ace done. Naturally he had to take the cravat out. He looked at it, and it was covered in blood. He could have sworn that that had already stopped. Looking over to his side, he saw Ace sitting against a nearby tree.

“About time you woke up. I pulled that tooth that was bothering you.”

“What the hell?! You can’t just go around pulling teeth because you feel like it!”

“It needed to come out. It was just going to get worse if I didn’t. I’ll be back later.” Before he could even say anything, Ace had taken back off into the forest. He may have been right about the tooth, but that didn’t make him any less bitter about it. Still, he couldn’t help but be a little thankful. Regardless, it was going to take forever for that tooth to grow back in. Who knows how long he’d even have that gap for.


End file.
